


Twilight in reverse

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Edythe comes to Forks. She meets a boy with brown hair and strange gold eyes. Something is different about him and she is determend to find out what is is.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edythe Cullen/Beau Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 8





	Twilight in reverse

I'd never given much hought to how I would die—though I'd had reason enough in the last few months—but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

I stared with out breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.

Surley it was a good way to go, in the place of someone you love. Nobel, even. That has to count for something, right?

I knew that if I never came to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death right now. But terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers a dream so far beyond any of your expections, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

The hunter stared in a friendly way as he saunterd forward to kill me.


End file.
